


Clock strip the hours, I count the miles.

by pinkplumcake



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: Wufei scuote la testa e abbassa lo sguardo per un attimo.Potrebbe dirgli"domani affronterò Treize e non credo di sopravvivere", o"non merito di farlo"oppure"credi davvero che la guerra per noi possa mai finire?"Ma nessuna risposta suona giusta alle sue orecchie. Il miracolo non ci sarà e forse è giusto così, e probabilmente lo sa anche Duo.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Clock strip the hours, I count the miles.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt _mecha_ @ [COWT #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week7/).  
> Titolo da _Tonight We Dance_ dei Rise Against.

Duo non sa che ore sono.   
Dalle finestre del Peacemilion c’è solo lo spazio, sempre uguale a se stesso, blue e bianco, luce e ombra. Duo lo ha sempre amato ma in questo momento è come essere alla deriva senza tuta, senza mobile suit, senza nave spaziale. Da solo in mezzo al nulla, senza sapere quanto tempo è passato o _quanto tempo manca_.

Deathscythe è qualche metro più in là, il portellone aperto e l'artiglieria pronta per essere caricata. E' tutto buio, e le luci rosse della cabina di pilotaggio brillano in tutta la rimessa.  
Non ha nemmeno mangiato. Appena ha sentito silenzio nel corridoio è uscito dalla sua cabina, dirigendosi verso la stiva. "Non pensarci nemmeno, devi riposare!" aveva esclamato Howard quando l'aveva incrociato, ma lui aveva sorriso, gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla, ed aveva continuato a camminare.

Vede un movimento alle sue spalle ma aspetta prima di voltarsi, lo sguardo che continua a fissare tutto e niente.   
Wufei è dietro di lui, le mani incrociate lungo il petto e la schiena appoggiata contro il muro bianco della stanza.  
Duo non ha nulla da dire, che cosa puo’ dire in un momento come questo? Ma non sa che ore sono, non sa quanto manca, e prova comunque a spezzare il silenzio.  
“Non riesci a dormire?” chiede, gli occhi che fissano ancora la vetrata dell’hangar.  
“Devo controllare Nataku,” risponde e Duo sa che non è vero. I meccanici sono stati ore al lavoro sui suit, loro stessi hanno passato la giornata precedente a non fare altro, ma il tempo perde la sua vera durata quando sei fermo ad aspettare.

Duo annuisce, si volta e lo raggiunge. Per un attimo anche lo sguardo di Wufei è perso aldilà delle vetrate, anche lui vaga nello spazio cosmico senza tuta.  
“Ci siamo,” sussurra Duo tra i denti, le parole fluttuano un istante sopra le loro teste e riempiono la rimessa. Poi Wufei sorride, quel sorriso che gli increspa le labbra come quando le porte del bunker sulla base lunare si sono aperte.  
Duo si chiede dove siano gli altri. Questa sarà probabilmente la loro ultima notte, saranno riusciti a riposare?   
Lui non riusciva nemmeno a rimanere seduto più di qualche minuto.  
Tutto è piuttosto silenzioso. Stanno combattendo quella guerra da mesi, Duo la combatte da tutta la vita, eppure in quel momento c'è qualcosa di strano.   
“Paura?” gli chiede e le labbra di Wufei si increspano appena, il sorriso gli sfiora le guance.   
Ha paura di questa notte che forse non è una notte, che sta durando da giorni e che lo lascia in attesa. Ha paura di che tutto quello che hanno fatto in questi mesi sia inutile. Ha paura di sperare che non sia così, che ci sia un futuro dall'altra parte che non prevede una continua guerra che coinvolga le Colonie.   
“Dobbiamo fare tutto quello che è in nostro potere in caso quel miracolo si verificasse, no?”

Wufei scuote la testa e abbassa lo sguardo per un attimo.   
Potrebbe dirgli _"domani affronterò Treize e non credo di sopravvivere"_ , o _"non merito di farlo"_ oppure _"credi davvero che la guerra per noi possa mai finire?"_   
Ma nessuna risposta suona giusta alle sue orecchie. Il miracolo non ci sarà e forse è giusto così, e probabilmente lo sa anche Duo.  
Se quello che hanno fatto fino a quel momento, quello per cui hanno sempre combattuto, avrà un qualche tipo di significato, è giusto che loro non siano lì.   
E' giusto che nel futuro per loro non ci sia alcun posto.

Volta il viso e con le dita gli accarezza il mento, poggiando le sue labbra piano su quelle di Duo.   
Quella sera sta finendo, il Peacemillion si sta avvicinando al campo di battaglia e in lontananza probabilmente l’esercito di OZ e quello di White Feng si stanno radunando per preparare l’attacco finale.   
Si avvicina solo un istante, con un piccolo bacio leggero.  
Sulle labbra di Duo rimane qualche domanda, qualche dubbio e qualche pensiero che non si azzarda a formulare ad alta voce.   
Nessuno di loro sa che ore sono, e per la prima volta a nessuno dei due importa.


End file.
